Mystery of death
by ElmOak1991
Summary: After the death of Emmett (Not really dead) Bay joins the police academy and eventually becomes a homicide detective and the lieutenant of her precinct. With the cold cases building and her current case becoming cold Bay is forced to look into the past. What will she find? This does turn out to be a Bemmett story :)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a Bemmett story. I know it does not seem so at first but by the end it will be :) Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

**Talking and signing**

**_Signing only_**

Chapter One: Anniversary

Ten years. Bay thought to herself as she looked over the rim of her coffee to the board that held the picture of the murder victim. Alexandria Marie Thompson. Age twenty-five. She was found by her husband in their upstate apartment. She was rapped and beaten. Time of death was about one thirty that morning. Cause of death was a blow to the head.

However this was not the murder that was on her mind. Today, May twenty-eighth, was hard. Just as it had been for the past ten years. She closed her eyes, needing to push the memory from her mind. She had a case she needed to be working on.

"Lieutenant Kennish, you requested my presence?" Officer Mace asked standing awkwardly in Bay's doorway.

Bay looked to the woman. She was young she had gotten transferred here just a few months ago only being on the job for a year. Her short blond hair barely reached her shoulders and her baby blue eyes showed eagerness.

"Yes I did. I have a case and need some assistance." Bay said. Mace smiled briefly then her expression went cop.

"Yes ma'am," She said straightening her stance. "It would be an honor to work with you."

"Okay, meet me here at eight in the morning." Bay said she leaned back on to her desk. She could feel Mace's eyes on her. "Is there something you need Officer?"

"What? Oh, um no." Mace said then quickly disappeared.

"The fear you strike in your people is amazing."

Bay didn't have to look to see who it was. She could tell by the voice that it was Stark. "They are not my people," Bay objected. She placed her cup of untouched coffee on her old desk. "I am just respected is all." she added as she sat in her chair. She started putting the folders into her desk drawer.

"Oh is that all?" Stark seemed to size her up. "You look tired Bay."

"No," She said eying her clock. She had worked since three that morning and it was now nine at night. It was way past her shift, and she was already clocked out, she just hadn't gone home yet. Which was probably the reason Stark was here.

"Oh really? Then why, my I ask, do you look as if you could fall asleep where you are sitting?" He asked his British accent heavy in every word he spoke.

Bay didn't answer. She hardly won a fight with stark and to be honest she was tired enough to fall asleep where she sat. So she just continued to put her folders away, mentally cursing when she ran out.

"I thought you would have gone home today." He said. She looked at him and was surprised at how close he was. She hadn't heard him move.

She shrugged. "I didn't want to do it this year."

"Or the year before that and the year before that. When was the last time you saw your family?" He asked gently. She hated when he did this. He said things that would usually make her want to yell, but he said them in a way that made her feel grateful he was part of her life.

"Today makes two years," Bay replied feeling guilty. It wasn't that she had anything against them, but being home was hard. For eight years they had all gotten together to celebrate Emmett, but it never really felt like a celebration. She always ended the night with tears that were made worse by sleeping in her childhood bed that held memories.

"Maybe you should take a few weeks and go see them. God knows you have time saved up." He said taking her hand and pulling her up into on of his legendary hugs. She loved the way his strong arms held her steady.

She studied their reflection in the dark window. He was so much taller than she was. His face looked as if it had been painted by gods. He had a perfect balance between polished and rugged features with grass-green eyes and raven black hair. She supposed they looked like lovers and even though it wasn't far from the truth, they were not actually lovers. Though sometimes she wished they were.

Their relationship she supposed was a complicated one. They both loved each other, and they did live in the same house. People see them as a unit because they always accompanied each other to parties and what not, yet they were not actually a couple. They sleep together and shower together. They had been naked so often in front of each other she knew every scar. It was just she thought of herself broken. Unable to move past Emmett. She saw him when she closed her eyes. Hell she saw him when her eyes were open. Stark makes the pain of Emmett's absence easier, but she couldn't give all of herself to Stark and he deserved the best.

"Let's go home." He said pulling away from her, but keeping her hand in his. She allowed him to lead her from her office.

She had to stop to lock up. As she walked through the bull pin she could feel everyone watch her as she left. Respect or fear? With a mental sight she followed Stark from the building.

They lived in a cute two-story house right outside of the city. New York had been her home for six years and four of them were spent here with Stark. She met him in a club where he was a bartender. They hit it off right from the start and two months later they decided to room together. They both needed a place to call home and both needed a roommate. Now she was lieutenant and he owned three clubs. How time changed things.

They pulled up in front of the house, the headlights lighting up the porch. Someone sat on the steps, clutching on to what looked like a suitcase. "Daphne?" Bay said out loud when the car came to a stop. She pushed the car door open. She got halfway to the porch steps when she knew for sure who it was.

Daphne stood slowly. It was dark, but bay was sure Daphne was crying. Bay said nothing as she went to Daphne and hugged her close. It wasn't until now, did she realize how much she really missed Daphne and home. God she missed home.

The porch light went on telling Bay Stark had taken it upon himself to give them privacy. Bay pulled away from Daphne and gave her a small smile. "What are you doing here?" Bay asked. As she had suspected Daphne had been crying.

"You didn't come home again," Daphne said clearly mad. "We miss you Bay."

"I know, It's just hard to get away from work." Bay said knowing Daphne would see past the lie.

"Really? How about our birthday's? Or thanksgiving? Christmas? You can't even just come for a random weekend? It is the anniversary, Bay," Daphne said fresh tears running down her cheeks. "I know this is hard for you Bay but it is hard for the rest of use too, and sometimes it would be nice for you to be there."

Bay stood in silence. What else could she do? Apologize? She knew not going home would be hard for them. She couldn't blame Daphne for being upset. Hell she was usually mad at herself. "Did you come all the way here to yell at me?"

"No of course not," Daphne said seeming to defuse. "I came out here because I have some time off and I miss you. I only have a few days, but I am hopping I can convince you to come home for a visit."

Bay smiled and lead Daphne inside. She didn't answer because she was not sure yet if she could go home. She introduced Daphne to Stark. Daphne's eyes grew wide when she saw him. _"Oh my god! No wonder you are not coming home!" _She signed the second Stark turned his back to them. Bay laughed, then lead Daphne to the guest bed room.

She sat and smiled at Bay. _"So what is going on with you and sexy?" _Daphne asked making Bay blush.

Bay sat next to her. _"Nothing to be honest. I mean we have a thing I guess, but we are friends."_

Daphne eyed Bay. _"Yeah with benefits. Now wonder you haven't come home. Who would want to spend time from him? Yummy."_

Bay laughed at Daphne. She missed this. _"If he had it his way I would go home. I just can't right now. Work and all. Speaking of which I should get some sleep. I have to be in at eight." _Bay said. She hugged Daphne before standing. _"Night," _She said.

Daphne smiled, "_Night."_

Stark watched Bay undress as she entered the room. He could tell she was exhausted by they way her fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. Once unbutton she shook it off, throwing it to the hamper and missed. She cursed but didn't bother to pick it up. She would get it in the morning like she always did.

She sat on the bed then kicked of her shoes. She laid back stretching out her muscles, giving Stark a tour of her lean muscles as the rippled under her skin. She worked out every morning before going to work. He often accompanied her.

"What?" She asked when she noticed him watching her.

"I am just admiring your beauty," He said.

"Well stop, you are making me blush." She said with a smile. She stood unbuckling her belt.

"But you are such a pretty blusher." He added as he went to her, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Bay gently pushed his hand aside. "I need a show and sleep," She said quickly going to the bathroom. As soon as she was naked she jumped in the hot stream of water. She turned slowly allowing the water to wash away the day.

"Can I join you?" Stark asked making Bay jump slightly. He climbed in not waiting for an answer.

"You scared me." Bay said scooting over to give him some room. "Why is it I can't say no to you?" She asked as his lips found she bare shoulder.

"Oh you can love. I am still technically a single man," He said.

She could tell by the tone in his voice he was teasing her. She still felt bad though. Sometime she wondered if she should just move out so he could move on, But something told her even that wouldn't help. "Stark you know I could never truly be yours."

He turned her to face him. "Every moment I get with you is one to savior. Bay I know what this is. I choose to have it."

Bay's thoughts were cut off by his kiss. She had to add to what she had told him before coming to the shower. She had told him she needed a shower and sleep, but she also needed him.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know how I am doing. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

**Talking and signing**

**_Signing only_**

**Chapter Two:Going Cold. **

**One week later**

**"****Officer Mace," Bay called as she walked through the bull pin to her office.**

**"****Yeah lieutenant?" Mace Replied. Today she had her blond hair thrown up into a tight bun. **

**"****I wanted to thank you for your aide on the Thompson case. We worked good together. Any objection to working together in the future?" Bay asked as she tended to a file she had found on her desk.**

**"****No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am." Mace smiled. "I would love to work with you again Lieutenant Kennish."**

**"****Good," Bay said. "Dismissed." **

**As Mace left Bay's phone buzzed on her desk. It was a warning that the commander was making his way to the bull pin and he was requesting everyone's presence. **

**As expected Commander Willing waltzed into the bull pin. His face was old with deep wrinkles. He has thirty-five years of street cop under his belt. So his eyes seemed to scan you as they gazed around. **

**Bay used the frame of her door for support as she lean on it. She could tell he had something to say, but it didn't seem overly important. **

**"****It seems that this unit has a high rate of cold cases." He said, his voice booming into the room. "So everyone who has down time needs to pick of a case and make it your priority. For those who have a case needs to pick up a cold case, and work it when they can." **

**Everyone in the room grumbled a bit. There was nothing more tedious than working a cold case. Bay wanted to grumble to but she was the Lieutenant. When the Commander made eye contact with her she nodded to let him know she understood. **

**The Commander left and then she could see he had brought a cart of cold cases with him. "Okay you all heard him," Bay said as she walked to the pile. "Every body take a file and work the case." Bay grabbed the top file and walked to her office. She didn't have an active case so she was to work this one. **

**Bay yawned as she leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes to rest them a moment before she got to work. She hated where her mind brought her. It was the night of graduation. Everyone was so happy. Bay and Emmett ended up spending most of the night together. The two of them were kind of dating at that point. She was so tired of trying not to love him and it was just easer to give in. So the night of the graduation they were together and one thing led to another. She had never thought it could be so...passionate. Ty was good, but Emmett was, well Emmett. Maybe that made a difference. Emmett should have stayed the night, but Bay told him he should go before her parents found him naked in her bed. He left and that was the last time she saw him. There was evidence of a struggle in Emmett's room. And so much blood. They said the possibility of Emmett being alive was slim. There was a flower peddle found on Emmett's pillow. They believe it came from one of the flowers that sat on the dinning table. **

**The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts. "Lieutenant Kennish?" Mace said standing in Bay's door way. ""Your phone is going off." She said fiddling with her fingers. **

**Bay looked down to her phone. It had three missed calls. Great she had fallen asleep. Her phone buzzed and a message came through. She just caught another case. "Mace, with me."**

**"****Lieutenant," A officer said the moment she was on scene. He nodded to Mace. "My partner and I were the first on scene. We got a call from a frantic woman. She is now waiting in the car." He added before she could speak. **

**"****Okay, get this secured off and back up those gawkers." She said pointing over her shoulder to the small crowed that was inching closer by the second. **

**"****Yes sir," The officer said before motioning to his partner and getting to work. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bay put in gloves and looked over the body. She clicked on her recorder, "Female, Looks to be in her late thirties." She said into it. The victim lay face down in the front lawn of a home, possibly her own. Bay stood. She could see a nasty wound on the back of the victims head. It looked like it could be cause of death. <strong>

**There was no blood. So the body had to have been moved, but why move it here? "What do you see Mace?" She asked Mace who bent down to get a closer look at the body. **

**"****Female. Could be in her late thirties early forties. She had a blow to the head, yet no blood." Mace said, her brows pulling together. **

**"****Which suggest?" Bay prompted. **

**Mace covered her mouth as she thought it out. "Oh," She said pointing to the sky, suggesting she got an idea. "She was move. This is not the original crime scene."**

**"****Bingo." She said, as she patted the victims pockets. "There is a wallet," She said for the record. She opened it. "Victims name is Elise Laura Jane. She is thirty-eight. According to her license she resides here." Bay patted the other pocket. "Victims keys are on person. I am going to go in and check out residents. Officer Mace with me."**

**The two entered the house. Bay signaled for Mace to take out her gun. "NYPSD, We are searching this residents. If anyone is here make yourself know," Bay called. No response. **

**They two cleared the first floor before going to the second floor. The home was tidy and homely. Due to they child toys the woman was either a mother or in company of children whether it be babysitting or younger family members. They came to the master bedroom and Mace's gasps about summed it up. **

**"****Oh my god, I think I am going to be sick." Mace said. **

**Bay looked over her shoulder to her. "Sit, put your head between you knees. Breath," She said. Mace went down without a word.**

**"****Master bedroom looks to be the original crime scene. The bed is soaked in, what I assume to be the victim's blood. There seems to be a struggle. A small round table has been knocked over. **

**"****Hey LT." A bans voice boomed into the room. **

**Bay looked over her shoulder at the man. He was as tall as he was loud. His sandy blond hair was cut close to his scalp and his dark brown eyes scanned to room with sorrow. "My team is ready when you are done," He said.**

**"****Hey Barns," She said back. He was the captain of his crime scene investigators and the best damn team in New York in Bay's opinion. "Go ahead and call them up." She said as she walked past him. "You doing okay officer?" She asked Mace, who just nodded. She remembered being where Mace is now. That was before you were used to all the blood. She did not miss being a newbie. **

**"****The ME is down with the body," Barns said. She acknowledged him with a nod before leaving the room. **

**"****No sign of B and E." She said as she examined the door. "So perhaps she knew her attacker." She said as Mace slowly made her way down the stairs. "Go to the ME and see if they can confirm COD. I am going to look around one more time."**

**Bay slowly made her way around the house one last time. There was no other signs of struggle. It all took place in the bedroom. Lovers quarrel gone bad? She made her way back to the door. Why leave the body outside? Why not leave the body in the bed? Something cough her eye as she was about to leave. Next to the door was a table and next to that was a single rose pedal. Bay picked it up. She didn't see any flowers here. Perplexed, she left the residents. **

**"****ME thinks cause of death is a blow to the head. There are no other major wounds and no sign of sexual assault."**

**"****Okay." Bay said. She made her way back to her car. "Lets put her info into the system and see what we get." She said once Mace joined her. Mace pulled out her tablet.**

**"****Okay, she has a clean record. Owns her own bakery. Elise's Goodies. She is single with one child. Her mother is listed as an emergency contact."**

**"****Does the mother have an address?" Bay asked. **

**Mace read off the address. "She lives a few blocks from here." She said sounding sad. **

**"****Yeah," Bay said with a sigh. Lets get this over."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bay took a sigh of relief when she was finally back in her office. The day had been long and telling the vics mother her daughter was dead had been awful. Thank god she was spared having to tell the kid. Notifying next of kin was the worst part of the job. If there is ever a point where it isn't, it's time to quit. <strong>

**Bay sat in her office and turned on her recorder. "Victim is Thirty-eight year old Elise Laura Jane. She had blond hair and brown eyes. Employment, she owns her own bakery called Elise's Goodies. Last seen was about five pm the previous day. COD is likely the blow to the head. No sign of sexual assault. No forced entry suggesting victim may have known suspect. We canvassed the area, knocked on doors, no one saw or heard anything." **

**Bay clicked it off. So much blood. She shook her head. She had been on the job for five years and still it seems to shock her. Not a case goes by that she doesn't think' and I thought I have seen it all.' **

**"****Why is it that I always have to come and fetch you?" Stark asked from the door. **

**Bay looked up surprised to see him. She glanced to her clock and it read one am. "I didn't realize how late it was." Bay said.**

**"****You never really do," Stark said with that charming smile of his. **

**"****Yeah I guess you are right." Bay said standing. "Lets go home."**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later.<strong>

**"****I have nothing." Bay said to herself. She had been working this case for a week and nothing. There was no evidence pointing anywhere. No finger prints. No fibers or hairs. No one saw anything or heard anything. Everyone Elise knew said the same things. Out side of her work she was quite and shy. She didn't party or hang out with anyone they knew of. She had a date a few nights before she was murdered, but that was a dead-end to. They guy was at a meeting in California. He did not return home until the day before yesterday and it all panned out. **

**Her phone buzzed again. Making her want to scream. Daphne had been bugging her about coming home for a couple of weeks. Bay tried to tell her she couldn't leave while she was investigating and active case, but Daphne want above her to her commander and he all but told her she needed to go on vacation. The case was going cold and she could work it from KC. **

**How was she supposed to fight that? She couldn't tell Daphne she didn't want to go and she couldn't ignore her commanders wishes. Mace could work the case in New York and she could keep at it in KC. She gave an exaggerated sigh as she poured herself another cup of coffee. **

**"****How is my favorite cop?" Stark asked standing in her door way. **

**"****Tired, aggravated," She replied putting her cup down on her desk. "It looks like I am being forced to go home. I can work my case there and have Mace work it on this end." She said in a tone that clearly said she did not want to go. **

**"****Well now it seems you will just have to suck it up." He said with a cocky smile. "You could use the break love."**

**"****I know," She said irritated. "I just don't like being forced to do something I don't want to do." **

**"****Ah, well in that case I will simply request you call it a night and come home with me. We both need food and rest."**

**"****What makes you think I didn't already eat?" Bay asked.**

**"****I know you, Bay," He said simply. **

**"****Are you demanding I eat?" She teased as she grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. **

**Yes, he said to himself. "Simply requesting," He said out loud.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Three:Home

"Don't be so nervous," Stark said, intertwining her fingers with his. "This is your family after all."

Bay looked out the window of the car. Soon they would be at the Kennish manor and to be honest she couldn't be any more nervous. It had been two years since she went home. Up until Daphne surprised her with a visit they didn't know Stark existed. There was a lot of things they would learn about her. She was a different person. She was not sure if they could like the new her.

"It's just been a while," She said finally. "You can't understand because you have known me as I am, but I was different growing up. I am like two different people comparatively."

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "You are over thinking this. They are your family. They love you no matter what." He said.

"How could you possibly know that? You have never met them." Bay said skeptically.

"That's what family does. They love you no matter what." Stark replied.

"Yeah," She said looking back out the window. "I guess we will see."

"Bay!" Kathryn called out going to her quickly. She hugged Bay tightly. "I have missed you so much." She said in Bay's ear.

"There she is." John said as he came down the stairs. He too took Bay into a tight hug. "I was worried you were going to back out." He said as he let her go.

Bay shrugged. "I said I would come when I had some time. I have time."

"Well we are glad you are here honey." Kathryn said with a smile.

"Me to," Bay said then looked over at Stark. "Guy's this is my friend Stark. Stark this is my mom Kathryn and my dad John."

Stark took both their hands. "Its a pleasure to meet you. I have heard good things." He said.

Bay could tell by their smiles that he was charming them. Which was good since they were all going to be in the same house for two weeks.

"So you know you are more than welcome to stay in the guest house." Kathryn said. "I mean if you want." She said with a smile. "I just want you guys to be comfortable."

"Thanks mom." Bay said. She hated this awkwardness.

"Well I need to get to the office." John said kissing Bay on the forehead. He nodded at Stark before leaving.

"He wasn't going to go in, but you know how it is." Kathryn said with a smile. "Are you guys hungry? I was getting ready to make lunch. Bay was about to say they needed to go unpack, but stark beat her to the punch. "We would love to."

"Great," She said with a smile.

Bay sat at the table as she listened to Stark and her mom carry on as if they were old friends. It was odd and kind of cool. That was Stark though. He had charisma. She supposed that's why he was so successful.

"She always works." She heard him say pulling her from her thoughts. "I always end up grabbing her on my way home." He added giving her a wink.

"It's not like my job is nine to five." She said in defense.

"It makes me so nervous the thought of you in that big city. I am so worried you will cross the wrong person." Kathryn said concern heavy in her voice.

Bay smiled. "I know, but all is well." She said standing. She really did miss her mom. "This smells amazing." Bay said as she walked to her mom.

"I still know how to cook." Kathryn said. "I have not changed."

"I know mom." Bay said. She was the one who has changed.

* * *

><p>After lunch Bay went to the guest house. It was better they were staying here. She would have more privacy this way. She got to work setting up her boards and getting the folders all sorted. She felt good here, looking at her boards. She felt more at home. At ease with being here. All she was missing was that up of coffee.<p>

"You didn't take long to get back to work. Stark said when he walked in. He went to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Bay nodded and sighed. "I know, this makes me feel less nervous and out-of-place. It's so odd being back here."

"I know, but you need it and from the look of things your family needs it too." Stark said rubbing her arms.

"I don't know. Maybe things will be less weird in a couple of days." Bay said as she went to the coffee pot. "Coffee?" She asked him. As she suspected he would his head. He only did coffee in the morning.

"Your mom is a lovely woman. How is it she could cook like that, but you haven't a clue?" He said teasingly.

Bay laughed. "Because I did not learn that skill. Daphne got all the cooking skills. She is amazing." Bay said, pouring the coffee into her cup.

"Are you aware that your mom is throwing you a welcome home party?" Bay looked at him suspiciously over her coffee cup. Stark Shrugged, "I over heard her talking on the phone."

Bay took a deep breath in. "You know what? Its okay. I am a homicide cop. I can handle a part." She said determined.

Stark smiled at her. "That's the spirit."

Bay turned her attention back to the board. "Mace is supposed to keep in contact if anything comes up." Bay leaned on to the counter as she studied it once again. "I still need to keep my mind sharp."

"What is this board about?" Stark asked, pointing over his shoulder to the second board.

"That board is for the cold case I picked up. This person kills the victims in their homes. So far all the victims are between the ages of eighteen and fifty. There are thirty victims in all."

"How do you know it is the same person doing the killing?" Stark asked.

"Because of the pattern. All male victims had red hair and blue eyes. All female victims have blond hair and brown eyes. All crime scenes match. An empty bed stained with blood. All beds have had a rose left on the pillows. Male victims have all been moved to the kitchen, Their bodies tied to the chair to make it look like they were drinking tea. The female victims were all found in the bath tub, one of their hands dangling off the side of the bath. The wrist is always slit and there is always a razor blade on the floor." Bay rolled her shoulders as she finished. "Sick bastard."

"I would agree love," Stark said slightly sorry he asked.

Bay's phone went off interrupting whatever Stark was about to say. She held up her finger as she pulled out her phone. "Kennish." She answered.

"LT I have been in contact with the CBI and they tell me that the suspect tried cleaning up after himself. There is a blood trail from the bedroom to the front door. You can see it under the black light." Mace said. Bay figured that if she were looking Mace she would have seen Mace pale.

"Okay, Thanks Mace." She said.

"No problem LT. Oh and I have looked through my cold case, and I feel like maybe they were the beginning to a developing pattern."

"If you fax me the file I will take a look at it. It will have to be later tonight though." Bay said.

"Really? Thanks LT!" Mace said. "I have to go I am being paged, but I will send the file ASAP." She said then hung up.

* * *

><p>Bay watched from the window of the guest house as everyone arrived. It was like they had incited the whole damn state. She felt her nerves build. "Melody is here." She said when stark walked into the living room.<p>

"Who?" He asked. Bay turned to him and had to smile. How did he always manage to look so damn good?

"Melody, Emmett's mom," She said. "You, as always, look great."

"As do you. Where did you get the dress?" He asked with a wink.

"I would assume it was you." Bay said as she shook her head. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it." He said as he went to her. He took her face in his hands gently. His thumbs ran in circles on her cheeks as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>'Smile, smile, smile.' Bay kept thinking to herself as she received hug after hug. She was greeted by Daphne and her current boyfriend Logan. Angelo and Regina hugged her so tightly she was sure they were going to suffocate her. She was hugged by Toby who was accompanied by Lola, his wife to be. Bay had heard about her and seen pictures. Thomas, Toby's son from his marriage with Nikki, gave her a quick side hug before running off with a little girl she had not met. Some of her parents old friends were there. Travis and a few others she recognized were there.<p>

Bay played her part. She greeted and smiled. She laughed when she needed to. She introduced people to Stark, who luckily did most of the talking. She walked around, making sure she got to everyone and most of all she did her best to avoid Melody.

She slipped silently into the house from the crowed about two hours in to the party. She just needed five minutes by herself. Everyone watched her like she might blow. She hated it. She was strong, stable. She didn't need their worries.

She climbed the stairs and flipped on the light to her old room as she walked in. She jumped back slightly. Melody, who was sitting on the bed surprised her. Bay stood in the door way unsure if she should leave or join Melody. She chose to stay where she was.

"You okay," Bay asked her. Melody looked as though she had been up here crying.

_"I keep thinking it will be easier. That after a while I will think about him less. Yet here I am. Ten years later and I still think of him every day."_ Melody said.

Bay looked around as she thought about what she should say. "Losing someone is hard. There is no time frame for how long it will affect your daily life. You can go to grief consoling. Sometimes being able to talk to someone about it helps."Bay said trying not to acknowledge the fact that she had just given Melody part of her speech she would give when notifying next of kin.

_"Have you seen a grief consoler?_" Melody countered. She gave Bay the familiar 'well' look.

"I don't need one. I am fine." Bay said in defense.

_"You don't need one? Really?"_ Melody said giving Bay a looked that told Bay she didn't believe her._ "Is that why you gave up art? Moved miles away from home, became a homicide detective, and hardly ever come home?"_

"We both now art wasn't going to get me anywhere. I love my job, and unfortunately it keeps me busy. I miss Emmett, but I can get on fine without him and consoling."Bay said wishing she could just disappear.

"_Okay_," Melody said as she stood. She passed Bay at the door and stopped._ "He loved you._" Melody said as she nodded. _"Don't disrespect that with pretending his absents doesn't affect every decision you make. I know you loved him, Bay. I would have loved to have you as a daughter in law."_ With that Melody left Bay.

* * *

><p>Bay stood in the opening to what used to be her studio. Everything looked the same. She would have thought that her parents would have cleaned it out by now, but it looks like they haven't even been in here since she left. She closed her eyes as she fought to hold back the tears. Melody saw way more than she wanted anyone to see.<p>

"Who draws?" Stark asked, as he walked up behind her. He stood beside her looking at the different drawings and paintings.

"I used to. I wanted to be an artist." Bay said cursing the tears that spilled over and ran down her cheeks. She wiped at them as she went on, "That seems so long ago. I mean it has been years, but it feels like a different life. I feel like I have lived three separate lives," Bay said with a humorless laugh.

Stark took her hand. He didn't have to ask her what she meant. There was her live before she learned about the switch. She had told him about that life. Where she had always felt different from her family, but never thought she wasn't actually part of it. Then there was her life after the switch. This part of her life he knew little about. It involved Emmett. The man who held her heart even to this day. Then there was the life she was living now. The one after Emmett's murder. The one that put her on the path that lead her to him. He looked at her as she looked around the room. She was so glorious. She had started at the bottom with him and stood by his side as they both climbed to the top. He wasn't sure what he would ever do without her. She was the only woman who had ever completely held his heart.

"Bay," He said in a whisper. He would do anything for her, and there was many things he did do for her but the pain, he could never take it away. He could lessen it. He could make her smile and give her moments of peace, But in the end it was always there. The ghost of it was always in her beautiful eyes. "I so truly love you." He said, as she took her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He knows he should walk away. He knew, and she has told him, that she was not sure how much of her she could give him. She had said it from the beginning. Yet here he was. Taking all she would give him. He knew this could end. The mutual agreement that they were "friends with benefits." Still it had been two years since either of them had been with anyone else. He kissed her cheek. She is and always will be worth the wait. Even if she is right and the can never be official he will always cherish the time she id give him. Her love would never be forgotten.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks to all :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Connected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Four: Connected.

Bay settled on the sofa with the faxed papers balancing on her lap. She took another sip of coffee before putting her cup aside and picking up the papers. Carefully she read through them.

Mace was right. She thought as she put the papers aside. Stretching, Bay stood, going to the coffee pot to get herself a refill. She frowned when she got there and picked up a note that read, Enough coffee for now. 'There is orange juice in the fridge. Try to come to bed soon.'

Bay eyed the coffee pot and sighed when she realized that the coffee pot had been emptied. With an eye roll she went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Though she really wanted the coffee she supposed he was right. If she drank too much at this point she would never sleep.

Bay leaned against the counter as she thought about the case. Mace's case was definitely a building pattern. A lot of the things stayed the same, with minor shifts. The oddest thing was it seemed like Mace's cold case was the build up to her current cold case. The victim profiles matched. The blood, the arranging of the bodies. The rose petal being left on the pillow.

Bay started to pace as her mind worked through the cases. What if Mace's case truly was the beginning of this guys murders? What if this sicko has truly been at it for years? Hell Mace's first case happened eight years ago. The murderer got his pattern down two years after that.

What was with this guy? Parent issues maybe? Yeah, Bay thought to herself. Male and female victims were all the same. All the male's have red hair and blue eyes, while all female vic's had blond hair and brown eyes. All the male victims had been arranged in the kitchen to look like they were drinking tea and the females had been left in the bathroom made to look like they committed suicide.

Bay looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. After getting over the miner shock that she had paced for two hours, bay realized Mace would soon be awake. Bay was sure that their cases were connected. Everything added up. The suspect started out with just killing the vic's and leaving them in their beds with a petal from a rose on the pillow. Now he moved them and left a whole rose. Before it didn't seem to matter if the vic only had red or blond hair because it was dyed. Now he used victims who had natural blond and red hair.

Bay stopped her pacing. She went to her bag and pulled the rose petal from the file. Was her current case connected with these cold cases as well? It was possible. There was all that blood in the bed. But then why did the suspect try to clean up? Maybe things didn't go as planned? Yeah, she thought as she stated pacing again, fiddling with the petal. The vic was found outside, so maybe she was able to get away. Or at least far enough to throw the guy off. He panics. This is not part of the pattern, So he cleans up. Makes it so nothing could be linked to him. He looks around to make sure all is right. Then leaves, not realizing his rose left behind one petal.

Bay paused again. Something was tugging at her. Like something was trying to fall into place but she wasn't letting it. So this sicko had been at it for eight years and then messes up. At least with pattern anyway. How many times has something gone wrong and this guy has cleaned up to make it not his? How many vic's had tried to get away? How many vics actually got away? None? A few?

Bay's heart dropped into her stomach when it hit her. It matched, it fit. There was so much blood. The rose petal that was left on his pillow. Was Emmett one of this guys first victims? No it couldn't...but could it?

Bay felt like her mind had went into overdrive. What if he was? How had the suspect gone from KC to New York. The better question would be why? She would need to get her hands on Emmett's case file. It is probably in the cold case section which makes getting her hands on it a little harder, but not impossible. Could she solve the mystery? Could she finally put Emmett to rest? Could she finally move on?

"You really think there is a lead?" A cop asked Bay as he lead her to the back of the precinct where they kept most of the cold cases.

Bay nodded as she spoke. "Yes I think this case my be connected to a cold case in New York and possible to a recent case I am currently investigating."

"Well good luck on that. This case has puzzled everyone who has had it land in their laps." The man shrugged. "Guess it's luck for you. If someone was working it you would have a heel of a time getting your hands on it."

Bay nodded in agreement. When she had called this morning she had been prepared to fight and jump through hoops. So it was a bit of a shock when she had been told right off that she was more than welcome to the case files. Well after they confirmed she was who she said she was anyway.

The cop stopped in front of a box that read Bledsoe Emmett. Then the word 'Cold' was stamped on to it. "Well here we are," the cops said is he carefully pulled the box off the shelf. He handed it to Bay, who took it as if it held a bomb. Never had she thought she would see Emmett's file. She had never wanted to. All this was going to do was open old, painful wounds that she had been slowly sowing closed.

"Thanks," Bay said after a moment. Bay walked away numbly. Though she knew the box she carried was light, she felt as if it weighted a thousand pounds. It was in the numb state of mind she drove back to the Kennish manner. It was in this state she quickly climbed the steps to the guest house so she could avoid everybody. It was in this state she was thankful that Stark must have been in the main house chatting away with whoever had managed to corner him.

She set the box carefully on the table, taking a deep breath as she did so. She needed to do this, but it would not be easy. In this box she would find not only the description of the crime and all the reports and progress, or lack there of. There would also be pictures. Statements from his family and friends.

With one last deep breath Bay took a seat. She opened the box and put the personal aside. If all these murders are connected then she needed to treat this as if it were just another case. Not just so she doesn't lose the case, but for all those families who have lost loved ones. To give them closure.

"You think they are connected?" Mace asked as she breathed into the phone.

"It all makes sense," Bay said. She pointed out all the similarities. "It just feels right. I need more time. I need to get back to New York," Bay said frustrated. She knew she would have to stay here for at least another week. Going back to early would piss both Stark and the boss off. She hated this crap.

"Listen, I need you to do some digging. Do a search on rose petals being found at crime scenes. If there are see what you can do about getting your hands on the files. Don't push to hard, we do not have authorization to look into others cases, but see if anyone will work with you."

"You betcha LT," Mace said before clicking off.

Emmett's case fit. Well almost. The only difference is that Emmett was MIA. No body was ever recovered. Why take the body? Had Emmett tried to get away? Had he done something to make the killer panic? But if so why had the killer not cleaned up? Maybe he got better over time? He learned what to do if things don't go as planned. Learned not to panic.

"We are going swimming," Stark said as he walked into the guest house. The smile on his face told Bay that he had a good day so far. The question in his statement was obvious. He wanted her to go with them, but he didn't want to ask.

Bay smiled at him. She really wasn't in the mood for socializing. These cases had her full interest. However she found herself limited on what she could do at this point and the thought of telling him she was not interested made her sad. "I suppose I will join," She said putting down the cup of coffee she had not been fully aware she had poured herself.

The smile on Stark's face grew. This right here was the only reason she didn't drown. He had taken her hand before she had gone under, back when she thought things could never be fully okay again, and was still keeping her afloat to this day. He was her savior.

"That was fun," Stark said later that night as they were getting ready for bed.

Bay smiled at him over her shoulder. Although the case kept creeping into her mind, the day had been a fun one. That was the reason she had decided to go to sleep with Stark instead of staying awake like she really wanted to.

"What's been eating at you all day?" Stark asked softly in her ear. Bay jumped a bit. She had not heard him get off the bed, let along walk up behind her as she looked in the drawer for a shirt to wear to bed.

She turned to him. How he knew her better than she did was a mystery to her. She waited a beat before answering. "I think all the cases may be connected. My current case, my cold case, Mace's cold case-"

"And Emmett's," Stark said, interrupting her. "I noticed the file," He said after she gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry you had to read that." He said stroking her arms lightly. "Do you want to talk it out?"

Bay looked up at him as the love she felt at him swelled in her chest. The subject of Emmett hurt them both. For different reasons of course. He never told her that it hurt him but she knew that he knew Emmett was the reason she could never fully commit to him. Yet Stark never made her feel bad for it. He never denied her if she needed to vent it out. Held her at night when she cried for Emmett.

Bay let out a small humorless laugh. She took his face in her hands and reached up, taking his lips with hers. He pulled her close leaning into her to deepen the kiss. After a minute or so she found herself being lifted and brought over to the bed. Maybe she could commit. She thought, shocking herself as she did so. Emmett was gone. Stark was here. In the now, accepting her for all she was.

This realization scared her. She loved Stark. Never wanted to live without him. He made her life worth something. Yeah, She thought has he kissed down her tummy. Maybe she could commit to him. She knew she needed him. She knew she loved him. Maybe, she thought.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it has been so long since I have last posted, but you know how life can be. Please leave reviews! Thanks :)**

**P.S If any of you are Supernatural fans you should check out the Fan Fiction called Warping to Destiny by SamGirl27. It is rated M ( thought there has not been anything bad so far) and only has a few chapters as of now, but I am really enjoying it! So check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5:Lead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

_Signing only_

Chapter Five: Leads

"There is nothing else so far that has anything to do with flower petals of any kind." Mace said. Bay could hear her sip on something.

"Okay, at least maybe we have all the cases involving the suspect. That will make our jobs easier." Bay pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to get back to New York. The week was taking way to long.

"Well except there is another case. Vance caught it and I happened to catch a couple of things when he was talking to Jaredson about it. It sounds like it could be our guy."

Bay sat up in her chair. "But it's two soon. He usually waits a least a month between kills if not more. Why break pattern when it is not necessary? Unless," Bay went on before Mace could respond. "Maybe he had to. His last attempt went sour."

"Makes sense." Mace said. "Maybe he didn't get his fix so he was itching for it."

"Yeah, maybe." Bay looked around the guest house's living room as she thought about what to do from here. "Okay," She said after a minute. "I need you to try to figure out all you can. Go to Vance and see if he will give you any details. If not then try Jaredson. He has the hots for you so use that to your advantage."

"He does?" Mace asked shocked. "I never knew tha-"

"Now is not the time Mace." Bay said snapping Mace back to the more important matter at hand.

"Yes," Mace said. "Right. Okay I will see what I can do and get back to you."

"Great," Bay said before ending the call. This sucked. She needed to be there. She needed to work this case the right way.

Bay took a deep breath trying to get a hold of herself. Maybe she could do something from here. What if there were similar cases here in KC? Other cold cases? Anything, something that could get her a lead.

Had the suspect started here? If so she should see about deaths that were similar to the way the suspect arranges the bodies. Hell from this point she could see about deaths similar in all the states. Bay started to pace. She was almost unsure she wasn't to know how the suspect started this. Was it his parents who had died? If so had he had something to do with it? Or had he been a victim as well? Perhaps he had found them after coming home from school or something.

The world was full of sick twisted people so it was truly hard to know for sure. Some people kill for revenge. Others kill because they had been through something traumatic. Then there are the people who kill just to get off. She had seen so much and still she was not sure she had seen it all. There had been a few cases where she had said to herself that she had, but then something comes up and she is reminded how sick people can truly be.

Bay chewed the inside of her bottom lip. The problem with doing these searches was she needed her computer. Maybe the precinct here would grant her access. Bay was unsure about all that. Sometimes cops could be territorial. She knew she was.

Still it wouldn't hurt to ask. Bay went to the room to dress for the day. Stark was still in bed, but the moment she turned on the light he was up. He gave her his usual morning smile. "Up early as always," He said then sat up with a stretch.

"I slept till eight thank you very much," Bay said, as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Well now," Stark said as he scooted off the bed. "We should alert the media. Bay Kennish up after the sun." He said using his hands to indicate a fake sign.

Bay rolled her eyes. Causing Stark to laugh. "I take it you have made coffee?" He asked cheerfully as he too pulled on clothes.

"I slept in," Bay said, walking over to him. "I didn't change over night," She said reaching up to give him a kiss.

He leaned down so he could deepen in a moment. After pulling away he rubbed her arm. "What is on the agenda for the day?" He asked as he passed her.

Bay followed him from the room and watched while he reached into the cabinet. She couldn't help but watch the way his muscles moved under his skin as he did so. 'Yeah,' She thought again to herself. 'She could definitely be his.'

"Bay?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She said as she focused on him. "Oh," she said before he could repeat his question. "I am thinking of going to the precinct to see if they will allow me to access on of their computers. I want to do a run on deaths that might match they way the suspect is arranging is victims."

"We have plans with the family tomorrow." Stark reminded her. He knew these plans were for today, but she often got cough up in her work.

"I Know," Bay said even though she was unsure exactly what tomorrows plans were. "I promise that I will go to sleep at a decent time." She continued.

Stark eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything. He took a sip of the coffee he had poured. Bay wondered briefly if she should tell him about her realization of her may being ready to fully commit. The thought of saying it out loud made her heart race so she decided on a later time.

After bay finished the bacon Stark made up for the two of them Bay left for the precinct. It took some sweet talking to a few people before she finally got the okay. The only exception was she had to have a chaperon. This irked her some but at least she could get some work done.

Bay set up the search then had to play the waiting game. This was the worst part. Some searches took forever. Bay watched the screen as one by one the search was finding possible matches. As she feared there was already seventy-five and the search was only half way done.

At about three the search was finished and Bay had to look at the cases on by one. Of course she didn't get all the info but she got enough to know whether or not she should look further into it. Twenty cases in and she still had nothing.

Bay stood needing to move. She eyed the coffee for a moment but thought better of it. Cop shop coffee was always awful. She rubbed at her eyes and the off duty cop that had been with her all day eyed her. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" Bay said feeling uncomfortable with his stare. The guy shrugged. "Just wondering whats so important about an old case that's all."

Bay was taken by surprise by his statement. He must not be homicide. "Every case," Bay said as she sat back down. "No matter how old is important. However this possible old case has something to do with many cold cases and one possibly to current cases."

Without another word she got back to work. She only had four hours left and she had one-hundred and twenty-one cases to look through.

With thirty minutes to spare she found a was down to one possible case. At this point she was not feeling vary hopeful. Bay sighed slightly as she opened the last file and read.

Lincoln, Nebraska. Two found dead in home. One female age 35, Blond hair, brown eyes. One Male age 40, Red hair, Blue eyes. The couple were found dead in their home June 11th, 1997. The pair was found by their 10-year-old son.

Bay perked up. This seemed to fit to the T. Now all she needed to do was get her hands on the file. She glanced to the corner of the page. The detective on the case is named Rio, Charlie. The case was cold.

Bay started to chew on the inside of her bottom lip again. All these cold cases. She let her imagination take wing. She could see an innocent child coming home from school. Just like every school day the boy would open the door. At first everything would seem normal, well except maybe no greeting. Chances are he would have found his father in the kitchen first. Maybe not realizing at first the his dad was dead. Or maybe there was so much blood there was no way to mistake it. She needed the details.

She left the precinct her mind running through everything over and over. Before she went back to NY She now knew she needed to go to Lincoln. Hopefully Stark wouldn't mind too much. Bay had to smile to herself. He wouldn't mind. That was just another reason he was her miracle.

She pulled up the drive to the house. As she looked at its glory she could almost see the excitement it would bring everyone if Bay settled down. Bay shook her head. Case first. Then maybe she could bring up Marriage.

**Hope you have all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Chapter six: Lincoln

The fact that they needed to go to Nebraska meant that they had to leave KC early but she was fine with that. Though saying goodbye to the family was harder than she expected it to be. She hated goodbyes. Maybe that was why she just rather not go visit because in the end she would always say goodbye.

Bay sat in the passenger seat and watched her family disappear as they drove away. With a sigh she leaned in to the seat. There was a lot of things running through her head. She was nervous about Nebraska. She knew what she needed to do, but learning about the killers past was usually sad.

But she had to. People needed closer. Families who have waited years to know that the person who killed their loved ones have been finally caught.

'Did it really help?' Bay wondered to herself. 'People often say they could move on or their loved one can't rest till the killer is caught, but does it truly help? Does it really help to know they why of it? Does it really make a difference if your loved one was killed just because or if they were killed for a reason? In the end your loved one was still gone. You were still left with a whole in your heart that could never be filled. Still she kind of hoped that it did help. If this case was really connected to Emmett's, she hoped for some kind of closer. Something to tell her that it is finally okay to move on. To be happy.'

Bay glanced at Stark who had his eyes on the road. As she knew he wouldn't he gave no fuss about the trip to Nebraska. In fact he had said something about a restaurant in Lincoln that he remembered eating at as a child and if it was still there he wanted to hit it up.

Bay looked out the window and thought about the conversation she had with detective Charlie Reo. He had a deep hoarse voice. He seemed surprised at her interest in the cold case. He had been a detective for only a few weeks when that case had fallen into his lap and be unable to salve it had stuck with him. He was more than happy to get fresh eyes and new prospective on it.

At least everyone so far was willing to work with her. She called Mace once she got off the phone with Reo and updated her. Mace was staring a profile that included all their findings. Mace also got more on the Case Vance had caught. As Bay had said Jaredson did have a thing for her so he shared some details. It defiantly sounded like their guy. So after Nebraska Bay was going to have to put her nose into his biz. No cop liked their cases to be poked at by others, however she would be willing to let Vance help her and Mace work this case. The more eyes the better. These cases where not going to see the new year. That she knew for damn sure.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Kennish," Detective Reo said once she stepped into his office. As she knew he was an older man. He was tall and thin. At first glance he reminded her of a butler more than a cop. She supposed it was the suit. However once she looked past that she could see the cop. It was all in the eyes. The ghost of all the bad shit you saw and witnessed in homicide was clear in the eyes of the cop. Reo had seen a lot.<p>

Roe stood while she extended his hand out to her. Bay met him half way. His shake was firm, steady. Another sign of the cop behind the suit. Reo smiled at her. "I have a charity event to attend once we are done here." He said, gesturing to the suit. "Have a seat," He added as he took his seat.

"Thank you," Bay said sitting. "I really appreciate your help on this. Bay said as she pulled out a file. He was sharing his with her, so she thought she would share hers with him. He gave her a confused expression as she held out the this file. The wrinkles on his face deepened with the expression and somehow made her like him more. "I brought the possible connecting cases with me. Thought maybe you would like a look."

He eyed her a moment before opening a drawer and also pulling out a file. A much smaller on of cause. They switched at the same time and both said, "Thank you," At the same time.

Bay found herself needed a few moments before she opened the file. She started with Reo's report.

'Two bodies, a male and Female. Male found at the kitchen table arranged to look like he was enjoying a cup of tea. Cause of death is not apparent. Female found in the tub. COD looks to be suicide. The bed is covered in blood and there is a flower on one of the pillows.'

Bay went to the official COD. The woman did in deed bleed out. The man however was poisoned with rat poison.

Bay put the file down once she finished. So they were connected it all fit. All the male victims died of some form of poison and all the females bleed out.

"This was a hard case." Reo said interrupting her thoughts. "The only reason we could roll out homicide/suicide was that the woman had died in the bed and was then moved to the tub and the man was dead twenty minutes prior to the woman."

Bay put her hand on his. "If you would like I will keep you updated on this case. This really helps to know where it all started." Bay said giving him a smile.

"I would truly like that. If I could help in any way." Reo said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. This is my personal number. I am not sure how I could help you from here, but if you need it at any time, please do call."

"I will, Thanks you." Bay stood. Reo followed lead and reached out for her hand. Again he have her a firm, steady shake. "We will catch the bastard. I promise you we will."

Reo smiled at her. "Yes I do believe you will." He said taking his hand back. Bay turned to leave then stopped when he cleared his throat. "Good work LT." He said. Bay smiled and nodded. For some reason she needed that. She needed to be reminded that putting all this together was a good thing. She did her job for herself, but it was still nice to know others notice her hard work too.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave Reviews! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

**I know that some of you have been asking about a Weekend to remember and I do want to continue it but somehow i have lost my inspiration for that story. I do have another chapter written but that is an ending chapter and I am hoping to get my inspiration back so i do not want to post it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Bay returned to the hotel room and found Stark on the phone pacing in front of the balcony window. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Him being a business man he was often on the phone and due to their little vacation he had a lot to catch up on and by the way he just rubbed his face there was something wrong. Nothing he couldn't fix

Bay didn't bother sitting down. Instead she packed so they could hit the road. They both wanted to get back to NY. She had just finished and was looking around when Stark got off the phone.

"Some people I swear." He said as he rubbed his temple. He looked around the room slightly surprised. "Time to go already?"

"Yep." She said going to the bathroom and grabbing the mini shampoos and soaps. She smiled as she put them in the bag because Stark laughed at her. "What? They come in handy." She said with a laugh of her own. "Anyway I figured we could hit up that restaurant you were talking about and then be on our way to NY." Bay said as she zipped up the Bag.

Stark watched for a moment as Bay placed her purse on her shoulder and looked around the room for the thousandth time. She always did that if they stayed at a hotel. She was always so worried she would forget something. He went to her slowly

"Or," He said once he reached her. He removed her purse with one finger. "We can stay just a little bit longer and put the tube to use." He said gathering her close and leaning in to kiss her neck.

At first Bay was going to refuse and tell him they needed to hit the road but hey the man had a way of making a girl forget all. So instead she found herself in his arms and being lead to the bathroom.

"Can we go now?" Bay asked jokingly as they both were now dry and redressed.

"You so know how to make a man feel good after." He said and laughed at the face she gave him. He just loved this creature that stood before him. How could he not? She was the definition of beauty. And not the fake, plastic, covered in make-up beauty. The real classic beauty. She made his heart go wild even after all this time. She was real in every way. She is who she is and that was that. So yeah he loved her.

"What?" Bay asked him, looking down at herself as she did so. She didn't understand why he was looking at her like that.

"Nothing. Your just beautiful." He said making her blush, which he loved. "I love you." He said to her as she picked up her bags.

She put the bags back down. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his. Her heart was frantic in her chest as the courage to say the words that she had never said to him built. His arms came around her making it that much easier to say it. After taking a deep breath Bay hugged him tighter and said, "I love you too."

Stark pulled away from her and the look on his face made this moment so worth the wait. It was like she could feel the power of the words she just spoke fly around them. Hell it flew through them, sweeping them into a wave of emotion that over took them and made their plans to leave tonight none existent.

* * *

><p>The next day they left the hotel by noon. Bay was happy to be on the road with only one more stop before gunning it to NY. She stole a look at Stark who has been smiling since the night before. It felt good to say I love you too him. It felt right and now that the first one was out-of-the-way, she hoped the ones that followed would get easier until saying it was a natural as breathing.<p>

It didn't take long for them to reach the restaurant that Stark wanted to eat at. It was a cute little place that made Bay smile. The food was as good as he remembered and they both left happy with full bellies. It was almost as good has Kathrine's cooking. Almost.

* * *

><p>They decide to stop in Indiana for the night and they were lucky enough to find a little run down looking diner that was open overnight. Tired from the days drive they walked in slowly with tired eyes.<p>

"Well don't you two look tired." A hostess said with a big smile. "Let me get you two seated." She added as she grabbed two menus and motioned for them to follow her. "My name is Joyce and I will be your waitress for the evening." She led them to a booth and waited for them to take a seat before going on. "Can I start you off with drinks?"

They both ordered cokes and the waitress left to get them. There wasn't any conversation so bay looked around. There was only a few other people here. The place was a lot nicer inside then it was on the out. It was cozy and homey. Bay looked to someone who was sweeping the floor. His back was to her so her eyes moved on.

It took maybe to minutes for the waitress to return and she placed the drinks in front of them. This reminded Bay she needed to look at the menu and decided to have the broccoli cheese soup in a bread bowl. Stark ordered the same.

Bay started to drink her coke as her eyes wandered around back to the guy who was sweeping. This time he turned to her and she choked on her coke, nearly spilling the glass as she stood. She watched the man in shock. This couldn't be. How could it? Was it truly him?

"Bay you okay?" Stark asked standing as well. He took her hand. "Bay?"

Bay's eyes caught the guys and held them for only a moment. Yes it was him. Though she couldn't seem to understand how. She knew what she was seeing. She knew those eyes. She wasn't sure why he seemed to look right through her, but there was no doubt that the man she was staring at was Emmett.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks. :)**


End file.
